


Д 59. Париж, Миланское дерби, Париж

by mnogabukv



Series: рейтинг R и выше [17]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Songfic, Yaoi, герои любят футбол (соккер)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Дино и Гокудера лежат в постели, поют футбольные песни и беседуют о родителях ГокудерыАх да, немного занимаются всякими шалостями
Relationships: Dino/Gokudera Hayato
Series: рейтинг R и выше [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390873
Kudos: 1





	Д 59. Париж, Миланское дерби, Париж

**Author's Note:**

> В Милане две футбольные команды - Милан и Интер, противостояние команд из одного города называется дерби.  
> Песня Джо Дассена "Если б не было тебя"
> 
> прим. "матрасниками" называют команду "Атлетико де Мадрид", но у Милана несколько похожая форма, так что это типа привета родному клубу Фернандо Торреса

\- Давно хотел побывать в Париже, - нарушает дремотную тишину тихий и непривычно усталый голос Дино – В Амстердаме был, в Нью-Йорке был, даже на Статую Свободы поднимался, хоть туда после 11 сентября никого не пускают, а до Франции так и не добрался. Хотя в Техасе есть такой городок – Париж, там еще и Лондон кажется есть, не в Техасе, но где-то в Штатах, точно.  
\- Угу, - сонно отзывается Гокудера, откровения разомлевшего вдруг любовника мягко, но настойчиво побуждали выйти из приятного расслабляющего состояния полудремы.  
Дино подергал рукой, на которую Хаято опирался затылком. Или же он сам ее подсунул под Хаято? Надо же, даже не заметил когда и как.  
Хаято недовольно пробурчал что-то, но после рыков школьного приятеля Дино - Скуалло, это не устрашало.  
Мало того, Конь стал еще напевать абсолютно немузыкальным голосом что-то знакомое романтичное, из французского шансона.  
\- Ты тоже слушаешь эти слащавые песенки? – не удержался и съехидничал Гокудера.  
После таких немелодичных звуков сон подрывника-пианиста (забавное сочетание, не правда ли?) как рукой смело, но мелодия была узнаваема.  
\- Бьянки слушала постоянно, как будто ей итальянских мало, - откликнулся Конь. – Что, ужасно пою? Я как та собака, понимаю как нужно петь, но ничего не выходит.  
\- Практики маловато, - назидательным тоном говорит подрывник. Спать уже все равно не получится, поэтому он отбрасывает в сторону тонкое одеяло из хлопка и натуральной шерсти и усаживается на кровати. – Я могу рассказать тебе вкратце об октавах и равномерно темперированном строе, но не знаю насколько тебе интересно…  
\- Не надо, - притворно испугавшись, Дино берет узкие ладони Хаято и тянет обратно на постель, получается, что опрокидывает того на себя. – Так мы с тобой как будто одинакового роста.  
Гокудера полулежит на нем, но его 50 с чем-то килограммов кажутся совсем незаметными, особенно в сравнении с американскими итальянками, которые имеют склонность к повышенному весу, и с которыми его, Дино, намеревались когда-нибудь поженить, на благо процветания семьи и во имя укрепления межклановых связей.  
Дино отводит рассыпавшиеся по лицу Гокудеры короткие пряди, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза.  
Ему нравятся растрепанный Хаято, но есть еще кое-что, что необходимо выяснить.  
\- Откуда ты так хорошо знаешь японский? У тебя ведь никакого учителя кроме Шамала не было?  
Гокудера чуть хмурится, потому что расслабленная атмосфера не располагает к серьезным беседам, и внезапно возникший интерес к личности самого Хаято несколько настораживает.  
Напоминает политику японских гейш, или как их там называют, куртизанок. Которые распаляют неосмотрительных мужчин, а затем втыкают отравленный веер или заколку, куда-нибудь... в жопу. Однако здоровый бугай, в самом расцвете сил и возраста Каваллоне отнюдь не напоминает обольстительницу Мату Хари, хотя у него атлетическое телосложение и вообще, он красавец-парень.  
\- С чего вдруг такой интерес? – усмехается Хаято.  
Не ощетинивается словно ежик колючками, но слегка потягивается, словно кошка, показывая как бы ненароком свои остро отточенные коготки.  
\- Ты такой ухоженный, чистенький, аккуратный, словно девушка перед первым причастием, не скажешь, что ты вырос на улице.  
Гокудера неопределенно хмыкает и усаживается на его животе верхом, словно заигравшаяся девица, или расшалившийся не в меру ребенок.  
\- Учился в католической школе при монастыре – устраивает? – С вызовом отвечает, но не посылает совсем, ждет дальнейших расспросов, чтобы определиться с тактикой.  
Затем все-таки говорит.  
\- Навещал своих настоящих японских родственников.  
Дино ласково проводит по острому подбородку рукой и успокаивает:  
\- Которые обосновались в Париже? Я один об этом, наверное, так и подумал. Как там на Опера Гарнье и Монмартре?  
Гокудера недовольно кривится и отворачивается в сторону:  
\- Нормально, один регулярно посещает концертные залы, а другая вечно в разъездах. Нафиг я кому-то там сдался…  
\- Это ты про своих бабушку и деда, родителей Лавины? – осторожно прикасается к его руке Дино.  
Гокудера фыркает, дергает плечом, скидывая руку Каваллоне, и встряхнув головой подводит итог:  
\- Зато японский подучил. Могу сказать «Чем могу вам помочь?» по-японски.  
\- Сделайте мне … - Дино шепчет ему на ушко что-то невероятно скабрезное и интимное, так что Хаято с видом оскорбленной послушницы из монастыря кармелиток пытается отодвинуться подальше от этого развратника, но Дино настороже.  
Некоторое время они возятся между разбросанных подушек и перепутанных покрывал, словно пара отчаянно-драчливых пятимесячных щенков, что безумно нравится обоим.  
Наконец Дино уступает, и Гокудера снова восседает сверху на своем поверженном противнике, словно Марк Аврелий на своем бронзовом скакуне, и это некий повод задуматься…  
Спустя почти десяток минут сначала осторожной и неторопливой «поездки» на таком «Коне», а затем встряске, напоминающей попытку неопытного наездника отпустить поводья и пуститься вскачь, галопом, Дино наконец-то может позволить себе отдохнуть, а Гокудера валится на него сверху.  
Их лица соприкасаются, и приятно ощущать теплое выравнивающееся дыхание твоего партнера, их волосы перемешиваются, словно волосы Эовины и Фарамира, и в эти минуты вся романтика мира кажется такой настоящей и искренней.  
От переплетенных пальцев Леонардо ди Каприо и Кейт Уинслейт на носу «Титаника» до «Девушки на мосту» и Триумфальной арки Ремарка.

\- Et si tu n’existais pas,  
Dis-moi pourquoi j’existerais ? 

Напевает Хаято и выпрямляется, разглядывая Каваллоне сверху.  
Триумф победителя или побежденного?  
Если смотреть на него как сейчас, снизу вверх, линия скул вырисовывается более четко и явственно проступает примесь азиатской крови.  
А еще так хорошо видны эти гладкие ключицы и бледная кожа.  
\- Да, с прелестями утреннего бритья тебе предстоит познакомиться еще не скоро, - с нотками восхищения и какой-то детской зависти вздыхает Каваллоне. – А мне вот скоро опять «косить лужайку».  
\- Наплюй, - предлагает Гокудера.  
\- И стану походить на Шамала, от которого разбегаются не только девицы, но и все порядочное население.  
\- Для своего возраста он выглядит еще ничего, - неопределенно пожимает плечом Хаято и рисует затейливые узоры на его груди.  
Парень явно удивлен бросающимся в глаза контрастом между светлой кожей итальянца с золотистым средиземноморским загаром и черными линиями татуировок.  
\- Как у тебя получается, что они не синеют, а цвет такой красивый, угольно-черный? – Гокудера отнюдь не кажется смущенным из-за пикантных обстоятельств их тесного знакомства.  
\- Специальная краска и … Хочешь такую же?- Дино кажется, действительно заинтересован его мотивами.  
\- А череп с костями будет смотреться? Вот здесь на плече, - Хаято изворачивается каким-то загадочным образом, так, что видит собственное предплечье и из-за него, краешком глаза – Дино.  
Наверное, это выглядит очень сексуально, так что тот не выдерживает и тоже садится вместе с устроившимся на его бедрах Гокудерой и покрывает соблазнительное плечико быстрыми почти неощутимыми поцелуями, в конце концов просто прижимается щекой.  
Столько во всем обещания и нежности, так что у Хаято срабатывает какой-то внутренний предохранитель: слишком легко ко всему привыкнуть, слишком болезненно потом отвыкать.  
Он порывается отпихнуть Дино руками, но тот сильнее.  
Пнуть ногой? Но на них столько всего намотано...  
В конце концов, выпутавшись из-под одеяла и зацепив при этом простынь, ему удается ткнуть Каваллоне пяткой, прямо по пояснице. Тот ойкнул,и не скрывая внезапного разочарования выпустил Гокудеру из своих объятий. Потер подбородок, типа о чем это мы сейчас говорили?- и выдвинул свое предположение по поводу тату:  
\- Ты масон, что ли? Зачем тебе этот пиратский череп?  
\- Нет, розенкрейцер, - блещет познаниями в символике Гокудера. – Человеческий череп – символ смертности Адама, а мне просто нравится такой узор.  
\- Гокудера, - уже серьезным тоном спрашивает Каваллоне, - Ты ведь не из «Красных бригад»? Ты не связан с коммунистами?  
\- Нет, твою мать, - не выдерживает пристрастного допроса Хаято, - Я анархо-синдикалист и вообще за Троцкого.  
Каваллоне слегка успокаивается, но все же притягивает мальчишку к себе и кладет свой подбородок на тонкое плечо.  
\- Что за страна, половина населения поддерживают мафиозные кланы, другая половина – борется с ними, часть – леворадикальные коммунисты, еще другая – анархисты….  
\- А еще итальянцы – католики, - добавляет Хаято и обрадованно вскидывается – А еще все болеют футболом, тиффози, значит.  
Дино согласно кивает и усаживает Хаято опять себе на коленки, точнее на живот, откидывается на подушки и мечтательно тянет:

\- Milan Milan solo con te,  
Milan Milan sempre per te.

На этот раз Гокудера даже не заикается о музыкальных способностях Каваллоне, он просто взбешен только что услышанным гимном футбольного клуба Милан.  
\- Ты хоть знаешь кто владелец этих «матрасников»?!  
\- Берлускони, – невозмутимо отвечает Каваллоне и бездумно интересуется. - А ты за кого?  
Хаято, видимо чтобы не травмировать психику неуклюжего Каваллоне вместо прямого ответа насвистывает какой-то бодренький мотивчик.  
\- Это гимн Франции? – наугад тыкается Каваллоне, мотив чем-то знаком, но у него же напрочь отсутствует музыкальный слух, так что то, что он может на слух отличить Марсельезу это невероятное достижение.  
\- Это Интернационал, дубина, - укоризненно произносит Хаято.  
\- Так-ты все-таки коммунист! – обрадованно восклицает двадцатидвухлетний балбес и только потом до него доходит.- Тьфу-ты, ты за «Интер» болеешь что ли? ? Мог бы настоящий гимн клуба спеть. Pazza Inter Amala…Ваша семья вообще в …  
Откуда родом семья Гокудеры и Бьянки публично разглашать ой-как не следовало…  
Хаято постарался навалиться на грудную клетку Дино как можно сильнее и для верности, обхватил буйную кудрявую голову Каваллоне руками. Поцелуй из простого способа заткнуть рот постепенно перерос в откровенно сексуальные ласки и заигрывания.  
\- Блин, Коняга, чего тебе не спится, а? – Жалобно протянул Гокудера. - Пожалей мою бедную истыканную твоим *** задницу.  
\- Я вообще буду болеть за ПСЖ, - прошептал в ответ прямо в его музыкальное ушко Дино. – Или какая там команда в Париже?  
"И надо же было мне ляпнуть ему про футбол! Может вообще прикупить на подарок какого-нибудь Фернандо Торреса?"

03 октября 2012


End file.
